The Truth About Love
by TwinWolfWind
Summary: The war is over and Aragorn is soon to be married, but everything is happening so fast. Is this what he really wants? When he and Eowyn are caught in the midst of a vicious love triangle, chaos and hilarity ensue. Eowyn must make her choice, and her final decision will take everyone by surprise. Short comedy fic. Rating for mild suggestive themes. Aragorn/Eowyn Eowyn/Faramir


A/N: Hello readers! This is a story I wrote quite a few years ago just for laughs. I recently remembered it and decided to clean it up, post it, and see what happened. I have written plenty of sappy romance in my day, but this is a different take on that idea. This is meant for humor, and not to be taken seriously. Warning: the ending is a bit outrageous! I've never published humor before, or even shared it with anyone so I am anxious to know what you think. I do tend to enjoy writing the dry humor as well as the silly, almost slapstick type, so we shall see where this goes. That being said this chapter is not meant to be funny. This is setting the stage for the story and our beloved characters are feeling a bit angsty and uncertain. If you've ever read Shakespeare then you know that this will leave them wide open for ridiculous choices and awkward situations. Sounds fun right? Ok, let's go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter One: Love is Not Reality

Eowyn stood at the highest wall of Minas Tirith as the last light of the sun crept below the horizon. Distractedly, she pushed a strand of wind-tossed golden hair behind her ear as she stared unseeing at the plains below. Today was the day of King Aragorn's coronation. There were only three more days until he and Lady Arwen were to be wed. The war was over. She should be happy, but it was pointless to try and deny her feelings. She loved Aragorn, more than she'd thought herself capable of loving anyone. Just knowing him had given her the strength to find her courage, to ride into battle and fight for those she loved. She should be proud of her accomplishments, but she still felt like a coward. She couldn't bring herself to speak her true feelings.

The Lady Arwen was beautiful, calm, and wise. Aragorn deserved such a woman. Under any other circumstances, she would have admired her greatly but at the moment, Eowyn hated her.

' _I have no chance with Aragorn,'_ she told herself, and she knew it was true. She was cold, awkward, and shy. She'd never been good at being a dutiful lady of the court. She was reckless and she liked to break the rules. Arwen, in contrast, was a perfect example of womanhood and nobility. ' _I wouldn't pick me either,'_ she thought darkly. She was feeling very sorry for herself indeed.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" a voice called from behind her. She turned with a hammering heart to see Aragorn approaching her. He smiled at the startled look on her face. "You should be inside celebrating with the others!"

She struggled to keep a neutral expression on her face as she replied, "I just, needed some air."

He nodded in agreement, coming to stand beside her with his hands resting on the wall. "I know what you mean. It's hard to believe that it's all over, really over." Aragorn laughed quietly to himself. "It's strange but part of me wishes…"

Eowyn turned and looked up at him, intensely curious. "Wishes, what?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "It's just that I don't think I'm ready for all of this."

"I thought this was what you always wanted. You have the chance to bring peace to your people and…and you have Arwen."

"It _is_ what I wanted, but it's all happening so fast. I…" he trailed off as their eyes met. Eowyn smiled slightly and he smiled back. She blushed and looked away quickly.

The new king smiled fondly at her shyness, and his voice took on a husky quality she'd never heard before. "Eowyn, I never told you how much I admire what you have done. You have more courage than any man I've ever met."

Eowyn bowed her head to hide the fresh flush of her cheeks. "I wasn't being brave," she mumbled. "I was afraid of being left alone again."

Aragorn smile grew warmer. His fingers gently touched her chin and lifted it so that her eyes met his. "No more of that now. Courage is what we do to face our fears. You should be proud. You deserve to hold your head high."

"You know I love you Aragorn," she said suddenly. Anxiety squeezed her airway, making it difficult to breathe, but she couldn't stop now. "I know that you couldn't possibly return my feelings and I don't expect you to. I know I've been a fool, following you all over the countryside when you've made it perfectly clear-"

Aragorn hushed her with a finger against her soft lips. A thousand emotions were running through him. Yes, he'd known how she felt. Yes, he'd tried to shut her out. But she was wrong about one thing. He did return her feelings, more than she could probably imagine. This woman was unlike any other. She was strong, beautiful, and there was a fierceness in her eyes that Arwen could never match, but he had promised himself to Arwen many years ago. His heart gave a wild thump at the thought of his upcoming wedding. Everything was happening so fast. Was this what he wanted?

Eowyn stayed perfectly still, staring at Aragorn as he pondered. His eyes were searching hers as if some solution to all his confusion could be found there. Without warning, he leaned forward and his lips touched hers. His hands gripped her shoulders gently as he pulled her closer. It was suddenly clear he had been holding this back for a very long time. A passion was stirring in him that was as intoxicating as it was unfamiliar and he gripped her tighter, deepening the kiss.

' _This has to be a dream,'_ Eowyn thought, but as his hand slid down her back and he wrapped his arms around her, she knew it was real. She wanted to stay like that forever, but she knew they couldn't. She pulled away slowly.

"This can't last, can it?" Her gaze never left his.

"Yes it can," he whispered into her ear. "We could-" he stopped himself as reality hit him.

Eowyn lifted her chin as a single tear slid down her cheek. It hurt her, but she was strong and she was not going to fall apart. "You are to marry Arwen in three days. You love her and she loves you. You made promises long before we met. You're a good man; you'll do the right thing."

There was an aching lump in his throat that made it impossible for him to speak. It broke his heart to see her looking at him that way, but he nodded in reply. She was right. He couldn't even think of hurting Arwen. She had been faithful and believed in him when no one else had, including himself. He and Eowyn were two ships in the night. It couldn't be real.

Eowyn watched his shadow retreating back to the lights and noise of the party, feeling as though he were taking part of her with him. "I will always love you," she whispered softly.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, nothing too funny here and I'm afraid the characters might be a bit shallow, but for the sake of comedy I am trying to make the drama laughable. Review if you like. The next chapter should be up shortly.

P.S. If you are currently writing something that you think I might like, hit me up! I am always looking for a good fic to read but it can be hard to sift through all the stories out there. I would also like to hone my reviewing skills and cultivate some writing relationships, so don't be afraid to message me and talk up your story!


End file.
